The Red Ties That Bind
by Desari999
Summary: All right. ..a summary. Well Minako being the senshi of love can see bonds between people,excluding her own of course. So when she begins to notice bonds between everyone else and not her own she goes into a depressive spiral. The rating might change depending on how far the storry goes along with my idea.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Notice

Ok, .whoosh... so hello everyone. I'm going to start by letting you know that I am a new writer and while I have read. . Around thousands of fan fiction I have never written one myself so. . I'm going to try today!

Now about the story as much as I hate to admit it, there is more cannon evidence between Rei and Usagi more than there is between Rei and Minako. I personally love the Reinako paring and they might even be my favorite Yuri paring but the evidence at least points to a close relationship between Usagi so much that that seems impossible to ignore, so I won't. This is just said in order to prepare you for the story I am going to write. But I promise! The story is eventually Reinako. So. .wish me luck and I hope you enjoy (reviews are appreciated and if you have anything to say I welcome it)

(Opps almost forgot (^. ^)'')

DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailor moon... and if I did. .it would not be about sailor moon and that would crush the hearts of millions of little boys and girls all throughout the universe . . . and while I don't think I would mind to much as long as Rei and Minako were able to be together. .I don't think I could take the hate mail. ..SO! Yeah . . . just saying. .. *sighs regrettably at the loss of money*

It was the end of the year and yet again finals had struck the young senshi, as always they were all pilled at Rei's temple studying. Makoto entered the room with two plates filled with chocolate chip cookies and of course the first two people to reach for the plate were Minako and Usagi. Makoto giggled and shook her head at the two warriors while Amy and Rei ignored them both completely. After the cookie fest both of the blondes decided to try to put in as much dedication as their counterparts only falling short. Thirty minutes later the princess of the group let out a groan and fell over, "Why do we have to study all the time! We always come to Rei's just to study!" The light haired blonde complained. "We have finals Usagi-chan, and we all need to make good grades to pass, and since you need to make a 100 on three of your finals to pass the class wit suggest you start studying." Amy, the brain of the group stated while the rest of the group stared at her in awe. "Minako-chan you're not better off by far so I suggest you start studying as well." The blue haired Mercurian said softly causing the leader of their group to exclaim in disbelief. "What?! How do you know Amy-chan?! I did better on my last two tests I swear! I'll pass with a C!" The Venus reincarnate exclaimed causing the dark haired girl beside her to chuckle. "Simple, I calculated everyone's grades last week; Rei will pass with an A if she passes her final with a C, while Makoto will make an A if she passes her test with an 85.' After a short pause the blunet said softly' 'neither you nor Usagi will pass with an A' but you have a chance to make a B so I suggest you start studying!" This made both the blondes cry out and fall to the floor. Rei leaned over smirking at the two blondes. "Come on you two stop being lazy, I have to get up at 4 today and it's already 8." Sitting up the leader of the group nodded determined to study and pass her finals. The other, however, continued pouting and looked out the window with an indescribable look on her face.

It wasn't long till 10 o'clock approached and it was time for all the girls to leave. Saying bye Minako hugged Rei as did the others and realized how warm she felt. Looking up at her Rei hugged the shorted blonde back like she had the tall brunet and shorter bluenet, but squeezed back slightly tighter and rubbed her hand up the girls back. Blushing Minako stepped back and smiled at the Shinto priestess waving bye and after Usagi's long and drawn out hug they group left with the promise to meet up tomorrow. As they pulled away the senshi of love noticed a thin red string connecting both the two girls. Blinking she looked around at the others and noticed a similar string connected Amy and Makoto. Looking down at herself she saw none. After blinking and rubbing her eyes she noticed the string disappeared after reopening them and before she could refocus her eyes again her princess was dragging her along with the others.

When walking home Minako felt the ghost of a hand print riding up her spine and a small smile refused to leave her lips although the presence of the weird string refused to leave her mind. Making it home she walked past her mother's room and tried to ignore the sounds coming from it. Entering her room she slowly closed the door to her bed room and collapsed onto the bed beside Artemis. Who curled up beside the goddess of love and snuggled close. She wanted to tell him about the red strong but decided that it wasn't worth anything that important. Nearing sleep her mind drifting back to a time when she and the rest of the senshi were still dedicated to their own home planet's and the feeling of disgust she had towards a certain war loved Martian.

Awaking the next morning Minako stretched and cut off the alarm clock. Yawning she tried to motivate herself to face another day. Getting up and taking a shower Minako began to dance and sing loud and proud. Her mother banged on the door screaming. "MINAKO SHUT UP! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sighing Minako apologized and hurried her shower so she could meet the others. Walking out into the dining room she saw a new half-dressed man and her mother cooking breakfast. Moving to the fridge the man stared. "What's your name cutie?" He asked her and Minako ignored him. He asked the question again except this time raised his voice. Minako grabbed the milk drinking it while her mother turned and gave her a look. Sighing she answered and then threw the milk carton away. Before she left the room she looked at the man's hand and saw a red string, looking back to her mother's hand she saw none. "Bye, I'm leaving!" "WHERE ARE YOU GOING AT 5:30 IN THE MORNING?" Her mother asked. "OUT!" Minako replied and slammed the door. Running across the street and making her way to the Hikawa Shrine. Reaching the steps she looked up and noticed the dark clouds. Frowning at the sound of thunder in the distance she realized she didn't take an umbrella, err if she had one anyway, well at least she had her hoodie. Pulling it close to her she made her way up the steps and to the raven haired beauty she knew was at the top.

And there is chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it so let me know! I decided to have Minako's mom be very free with sex and other things since Minako herself is dubbed Sailor Venus. Also, next chapter will be longer and more in depth. (I hope) This is my first time writing extreme dialog as well and if I bored you I'm sorry! Well, till next time!


	2. Words We Refuse To Say

Chapter 2: Word's We Refuse to Say

Hello again, so it's 3:25 in the morning and my internet is out due to the weather and just so happens my phone died as well. -. - Great right? (Sigh) well the good thing is I've been getting in the mood to write a lot recently and I hope you people enjoy the second chapter . So . . . here it goes! (Reviews are appreciated and if you have anything to say I welcome it)

DISCLAIMER: YOU PEOPLE KNOW! I DID NOT MAKE SAILOR MOON. .. Nor do I have fancy pretty powers…nor do I live in Japan…with awesome friends that I could possibly fall in love with. .. Ok now I'm sounding like a looser loll. .. . (cries)

Also thank you reviewers and readers. Its because of yall I'm writing the second chapter. Also I will do my best! To do what you ask and thank you for the advice it is greatly appreciated. 3

Rei woke up like every other morning at 4 am doing chores for her grandfather. The old man he was just wasn't able to do everything like he used to so being the amazing granddaughter that she is Rei decided to help him. As the time neared 5:50 Rei felt more than seen the goddess of love arrive at the temple and while Rei wasn't put off by Minako's actions she was wondering if this was starting to become a habit. Feeling the wind blow her hair across her face and introducing the smell of rain she smiled softly. She loved and hated the rain. Minako finally reached the top of the steps and Rei turned smiling to her putting the broom down. "You're a little early aren't you?" She asked as she walked closer to the blonde noticing that she came without an umbrella. Minako giving the Miko a smile and shrugged, "I figured you wouldn't mind a little help or company." Rei nodded and motioned towards the temple. "I'm about finished here but I haven't eaten yet, are you hungry?" Rei asked and at Minako's exuberant nod she smiled. "Come on, I have to cook for grandpa and Yuichiro anyway."

And that is how the rest of the week days started off. Minako coming to Rei's every morning before sunset even the times when her mother and her previous lover were still in bed she would come to the temple and have breakfast with the with Miko. Artemis came along sometimes but usually would stop by Usagi's to spend time with Luna. It wasn't too out of the ordinary due to the fact that she would be over here as well in the afternoons helping Rei and her grandfather with chores around the shrine. When questioned why by the others she of course mentioned the Miko outfit with a grin. She would do anything to hide her growing closeness with the Miko, not that she was ashamed, but she knew that things weren't that simple. It was the last few weeks of school and the summer lay blissfully in wait, so the group began making plans for the summer; Plans that included a hot spring, the beach, a slight road trip, and because Luna and Artemis deemed it so a little bit of training. However, the final week of school needed to be overcome, and like Amy predicted, the girls all passed. After a their various afterschool activities, Usagi and the gang planned to show up at the Crown after school however, Minako and Usagi both were late as usual which left Amy, Rei, and Makoto to sit and wait. They already ordered for their self and talked about the previous year. After laughing about a certain villain and how Usagi was rendered useless most of the fight.

It was at that moment that Usagi and Mamoru, the blonde's fiancé, appeared and slipped into the booth. Rei and the other two senshi welcomed him warmly and with small smiles while Usagi immediately called for the waiter to order. The group all laughed and smiled picking on Usagi and after around thirty minutes or so Minako still had not shown up. Frowning Usagi asked "Has anyone heard from Mina-chan? Her volley ball practice should be over now and she doesn't have any more games." The remaining three girls nodded by Rei frowned. "Meatball head has a point, I'll call her." Rei called her and with no answer sighed and looked out the window. For a second she thought she saw familiar blonde hair but it was gone within seconds. Frowning she looked at her phone and sent Mina a text. "_Hey, we are at the Crown waiting, are you ok? Where are you? _"A few minutes later Rei's phone buzzed with the symbol showing a new text message. _"Sorry, something came had to run home. Send my sowwies to everyone else. Enjoy! :3"_ Looking at the text message Rei sighed and replied back a frowning face. "Rei-chan! Give me a French fry!" Usagi yelled as she reached across about to steal one or two of Rei's French fries but Rei growled and pulled her food close to her calling the wanna be princess all types of names. Still even though all this was happening she still felt as if something was wrong.

In the distance Minako sat looking into the Crown, Usagi and Mamo-chan had just entered and she was about to follow until she noticed it. The red lines that she saw connected between Usagi and Rei the other and between Makoto and Ami were tied around Mamoru and Usagi's pinky's as well. Even though this tie was a thick red and even shorter tie it shocked her in place. Closing her eyes and shaking her head she still couldn't help but see it for the tie shinned so brightly. She walked closer to the Crown about to come in until she saw three more strings connected to Usagi. One from Rei and the other two from Makoto and Amy, and looking down at her own hands Minako saw not one tie. Suddenly her phone rang and looking at the caller id it showed it was from Rei. She let the phone ring and when she saw Rei look out the window she ran. She couldn't help but feel hurt, she, the goddess of love, it seemed was doomed to forever be lonely. She always was, eventually she got a text from Rei asking where she was and she made up some excuse about not being able to come. It hurt, it hurt so much that even among her closest friends she had no personal or even affectional ties. Making her way home she couldn't pull her gaze from her hand. She passed by mothers and fathers with their children and saw ties between them all. She tried to remember her own mother and the way they used to hold hands when she was younger. Did she ever see a string then? Feeling like she wanted to cry she ran home.

Entering the house she walked in on her mother's "friend" coming out of the shower naked. She blushed and looked away while she stood there in the hall way blocking her path. "Can I please go to my room?" She whispered and kept on looking down. After a few long moments of silence he moved and let her pass. Sighing Minako ran to her room and shut the door walking to her bed she collapsed and closed her eyes. Artemis wasn't there and that made her happy. She could let her guard down once and all this confusing pent up emotions and doubts came flooding out with her tears. She had always been alone, never having a group of people to be there for her. Always wanting to be a big star one day because she would never be alone, if she did that then everyone would want her right? Minako Aino, her name would be everywhere and uttered by everyone, and if anyone in the world was lonely, all they had to do was listen to her and she would sing them to happiness. That was her lifelong dream and still in these moments when she was truly alone, she could never fully cry out her pain.

After a while the tears finally stopped, and she dragged deep breaths of air into her lungs. Sitting up Minako went to take a shower, and softly, to be sure to not be so loud, sung her entire heart out. She sung and when words didn't come she vocalized the music in her head. The water turned cold so she stepped out and slowly, so not to disturb her mother and her lover, since they were at it again, she quietly tiptoed into her room. Artemis was there, curled up in the covers and when she entered he meowed and snuggled up against her legs as she changed into her night clothes. After she was dressed Minako picked up her loyal cat friend and snuggled with him in the bed kissing his head and squeezing him tight. Her phone buzzed and Minako ignored it, it wasn't to important or they would reach her on the communicator. The rest of the world could wait for tomorrow right now she didn't have the strength to be Sailor V, Sailor Venus, or even the bright and happy Minako, because she felt dead inside, so dead and cold. Looking up at the moon she wondered what her past life would have thought of herself now. Even Venus would probably laugh at her now, her and this pathetic life she lived. Willing herself not to cry and sleep Minako closed her eyes and dreamed even darer dreams.

And that's the second chapter! I Hope yall like it. I kinda went a little emo on that one ….oh well ^. ^ . I'm not meaning to write wholly in Mina's point of view but that seems to be where this is going… well Tell me what yall think! Have a good night/day and smile a beautiful smile!

Till Next Time!


	3. Chapter 3: Summer on the Horizon

_**Chapter 3: Summer on the Horizon**_

_**I guess I seem to write most when I myself either feel lonely or down loll. However, I had a pretty awesome day today. How was yours and as always thanks guys for the awesome reviews they mean a lot to me **____** I'm glad y'all like the story so far! Your advice is wanted. Well here is chapter 3! **_

_**Disclaimer: *looks around for Rei and Minako* . . . Nope Still not here *sigh* . . .*looks around for Setsuna or Michiru*. ... Nope they aren't here either. .. *cries* *sees some blonde haired chick in the mirror. .. Does Sailor V pose*. ... *face palm* . . . *winks at self-* HEHE! : D *cousin yells YOUR NOT AN ANIME CHICK STOP DOING THAT!* *falls on floor*. .I guess I can never be a magical girl *sigh*. .*cries* or own them for that matter he he :P **_

Mina woke up to her phones ringtone and rolled over groaning. Reaching out to find the irritating noise she grabbed the phone and pulled it to her face not bothering to look at the caller id. "Hello?" She said groggily and yawning. "Hey Minako its Rei um . . . where are you?" Minako sat up running her eyes and yawned again before answering. "I'm at home in my bed why? Rei-chan. Is everything ok?" Artemis jumped down from the bed onto the floor stretching along with his subject. It had been awhile before they both were allowed to sleep in. "No, nothing's wrong, it's just 7:30 and we were waiting for you at the regular place since you didn't show up at the shrine." Blinking Mina looked outside to see the sun shining brightly into her window and looking at the time she jumped up. "OMG I'M LATE!" She ran around her room trying to get ready and came back to her phone after she her Rei yell out her name for the third time. "Sorry Rei I was getting ready. I accidently overslept thanks for calling and waking me! Hehe" Minako pictured Rei's face and fist already hitting her head and made her wince. "So, do you want us to wait for you?" "No go ahead! I still have to fix my hair and brush my teeth." Minako said while rushing into the bathroom to grab her tooth brush and started brushing her teeth. She heard the Miko sigh on the other line and felt a little sad. "Alright, and don't forget your lunch ok? I have to go now bye Minako." Rei hung up and Minako sighed. She grabbed her bow tied back her hair and ran out the house not even looking in the kitchen and even if she did there would be no lunch box.

Rei sighed and looked at the others "Mina said to just go on without her. So let's get going before we're all really late." The others agreed and off they went heading in the main direction before they had to separate with Rei. Ami had her head in a book with Makoto walking beside her pulling her in the right direction and giggling at the blush on Ami's cheek. This left Rei in charge of Usagi and usually Minako, but her other blonde haired friend wasn't there. Rei sighed and looked up at the sky, the rays of the sun warm on her back and she couldn't help but smile. Minako reminded her of the sun; even though the girl was extremely slow, irritating and emotionally draining she still couldn't help but smile. Usagi grabbed ahold of Rei's arm breaking her concentration. "Rei-chan! Why are you so quiet? Come on it's the last week of school! We won't have moments like this anymore!" Sighing Rei puffed out her cheeks. "We will have these same exact moments next year idiot." Usagi let out a yell and even started fake crying. "WAHHH! REI-CHAN WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!" "I'm not being mean you idiot! Now let go! I have to go this way and I'm already late!" Rei started to pull her arm away but Usagi wouldn't let go. Rei sighed, if she never felt loved before this idiot sure made sure she did now. Eventually getting her arm free Rei said bye to Makoto and Ami, and made sure they dragged the princess along. She ran up the stairs to her school slowing just in time to not get lectured by her teachers. Putting up her cold front she walked through the halls like the stuck up princess they accused her to be.

As lunch time neared her mind was brought back to the two blondes in her life. Minako and Usagi both acted so much alike, they probably both forgot their lunches. She wanted to call them but it was against school policy, going to the roof where she could see the others schools she decided to text her friends. "Hey guys, meeting up at the Crown afterwards right?" She hit send and let the breeze blow her hair back. Smiling at the peaceful feeling she sighed. It didn't matter if she was lonely at school; she had her friends with her at all times. Closing her eyes Rei lay down on the roof looking up at sky thoughts of Minako in her mind. _I know something's going on but she won't talk to anyone. She's been avoiding us all, even Usagi. _Rei's phone vibrated but the bell rang declaring the end of lunch. She glanced at it seeing replies from everyone but Mina and Ami. Frowning she decided she would go to Minako's school after her school let out. She flipped her phone closed and ran to her next class.

Mina felt faint; she realized she hadn't eaten since yesterday during lunch time. She had it easy during school but as volley ball practice began she started to get dizzy. The ball came at Minako and she dived for it but vertigo got ahold of her. She fell onto the floor. She tried to pull herself up but her arms collapsed under her. Falling back to the floor her teammates called her name but everything was going black. She swore she saw raven hair before her the darkness took her.

Rei had a bad feeling. Her school had just let out so she texted Usagi and the others to wait up for her and Minako. On the way to Minako's school the feeling got worse and she started to feel suffocated. Rei started to run making it to Minako's school just as the sound of girls screaming broke the silence. Heading towards the sound she arrived at the gym and saw a group of girls in short shorts and long t-shirts all crowded around together. "Minako, Minako! Can you hear me? Is she awake?" Other mumbles reached Rei's ears and se instantly tried to push through the crowd. She could see blonde hair everywhere and Rei soon broke through the crowd. Leaning down and picking up the senshi leader Rei shouted orders to get the nurse and to move back. "Hey Minako? Can you hear me?" With no response Rei kept whispering to the girl until the nurse came. Rei ratted off Minako's vitals as the nurse double checked to make sure. "What happened?" She asked Rei but another girl spoke up. "She dived for the ball and hit it up but when she fell she didn't get back up. She hasn't responded to any of us." The nurse picked Minako up and frowned at how light she was. "Does anyone know the last time she has eaten?" When she was met with silence she took Minako to the nurse station with Rei following behind her. She sent a text message to Ami. Even though this nurse was more than qualified Ami was a genius and they all seemed to trust her personal judgment over everyone else's.

It was an hour later and Minako still was in a comatose state. The others had arrived along with Luna and Artemis and they were all in the room with Minako waiting for her to wake up. Apparently she hasn't been eating and over worked herself. "Her vitals are better, now we just have to wait." Ami set by Makoto and leaned against her while Rei sat by Minako in a chair while Usagi was sitting on the bed. "Why won't she wake up Ami? Is there something more? She's been so distant lately." Usagi rubbed her hand across Minako's forehead frowning at the heat coming off her. "She will be fine; there isn't much we can know until she wakes up." Ami said quietly. The nurse had left a few minutes ago with the instructions to get her if Minako did not wake up in an hour. Rei stood and looked out the window. It was nearing 6 now and she wondered when the last time Minako had eaten. She had so many questions, as she is sure they all did.

"Rei?" Minako moaned and instantly Rei was at her side. "She's waking up!" Rei knelt by the bed looking at the blonde and trying to move Usagi out of the way so Ami could look at her. Minako opened her eyes and tried to sit up but Ami held her down. "You do not need to move so fast wait a little while." Minako nodded and looked around. "What happened?" "You passed out, whens the last time you've eaten?" Rei bombarded Minako with questions while Usagi jumped on Minako wrapping her arms around her neck and squeezing tight. "MINA-CHAN! You scared us don't ever do that again!" Usagi yelled and Rei tried to pull her off. "USAGI STOP SMOTHERING HER LET HER BREATH!" Usagi refused to let go and along with Rei pulling at Usagi it caused Mina to get dizzy and Ami yelled at them both. "BOTH OF YOU GET OFF HER NOW!" Minako chuckled along with Makoto who helped Rei pull Usagi off. The crocodile tears came and Rei was forced to hold Usagi while she cried. "Minako are you ok?" Ami stood over her with a stethoscope holding it to her pulse along with a few other pieces of medical equipment. She nodded. "I'm fine guys really." She smiled and did her classic V-sign for victory.

"Why haven't you been eating Minako?" Ami sat beside her on the bed checking more of her vitals. "I . . . I guess I haven't been that hungry lately . . . sorry I didn't mean to worry everyone." "MINA-CHAN is sooo mean!" Usagi yelled and cried more while Rei just gave Mina a look. Smiling at the cry baby Minako held out her arms and Usagi jumped into them. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. . ." "Promise to take care of yourself more Mina. I'll start making you lunch." Makoto came up behind Ami and smiled at her over her shoulder. "I would like that Mako . . . Thank you." The nurse walked in and cleared the girls out and after checking on Minako said she could walk home with the assistance of the others.

They walked together for a while Minako and Usagi walking hand in hand with Ami and Makoto walking slightly behind them and Rei brought up the rear. She couldn't help but smile at the two blondes. Usagi was so loving and ever so passionate about everyone. She felt her heart beat speed up when she thought of the princess like that too much so she ignored that line of thinking. Plus the meatball head was already engaged to Mamoru. It hurt slightly, how the princess can be so loving and caring to her and everyone else at the same time. Sighing she shook her head and looked up at the moon. Frowning because it didn't make anything better she glanced at the brightest star. Knowing the start for what it really was, a planet, and Venus to be exact she smiled. Minako was always so bright and happy, Rei was thankful to her and maybe one day if the pressure gets to heavy she would ask the goddess of love for advice.

It was time for the girls to split up, Minako and Rei one way and the other three the other way. Waving bye Rei and Minako split and left the group. After a short period of silence she reached out and grabbed Minako's arm. "Are you sure you're ok?" Rei pulled Minako closer to her so she could look into her eyes. Minako blushed slightly and nodded, Rei had this dark look on her face. "Good. Never scare me like that again. We need you... I need you." She wrapped her arms around the girl and held her close. Minako's heart beat went into overdrive; did Rei really just admit that she needed her? Pulling away Rei gave her a soft smile. "Your palace awaits princess." Rei whispered softly and motioned to Minako's apartment. Minako waved and smiled at the raven haired beauty as she saw Rei's form disappear into the crowd.

She passed the living room seeing a new man on the couch sprawled out. Frowning at the sight of beer bottles littering the floor she hurried to her room. As she got to her door her mother came in and smiled at Minako, she was naked and as she stepped closer to Minako she could smell the strong scent of alcohol on her mother's breath. "My beautiful baby….How lucky you are to be so beautiful." She cupped Minako's cheeks and kissed her forehead. "If you never have anything Minako you have that amazing pretty face. I just wonder who you got it from." She pulled away after slapping Minako's cheek and gave Minako a drunken smile. "So golden, my golden child. So perfect making your mother look like a slut." She walked past Minako bumping into her shoulder as she stumbled down the hallway. Minako ran into her room and pressed herself to the door. How long could she handle living in this hell? She stripped and clothed herself in sleep clothes trying to ignore the disgust she felt from her mother's touch. She lay down and Artemis jumped through the window. "Are you ok Minako?" She just sighed and pulled him closer burying her face in his fur trying to stop her tears.

_**And! That my friend is chapter 3! Tell me how you like it so far! I've been updating rather quickly haven't I? Well this chapter is a little longer than the others. Not by much but slightly longer. Review and tell me how you like it ;) Smile a beautiful smile and have a nice day! Till next time! **_


	4. Beach time Sorrows and Truths

_**Chapter 4: Beach time Sorrows and Truths **_

_**Ok so . . . I had a little bit of time to write this one and had a lot of twist and turns. Let me know how you like it! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: "You've got to beeeellllliiiiiieeeevvvveee iiiiinnnn the POWER of LOOOVVVEEE! It's what our HEARTs are alllll mmmaaadddeeee of you've got to believe in the Power of Love.!" WHOOOOO That was on The first Sailor Moon Movie Sound track and I fell in total love with the song! But anyway um No I do not own Sailor Moon that honor is completely bestowed upon Naoko Takeuchi. Now the moment you've all been waiting for! CHAPTER! 4! **_

"Do you think this will be a good idea?" Ami's quiet voice sounded beside Makoto bringing her out of her thoughts causing her to turn her head to the young girl. "Nothing should go wrong; I mean we are just going to be at the beach." "Ami raised an eyebrow smirking at the princess of the wild. "This is Usagi, we are talking about, along with Minako of course." Makoto paled and sighed. As always the girl genius had a point. Pulling up to the shrine she turned and gave Ami a wink. "Don't worry; even if trouble comes we are always there to kick its ass right back." Ami giggled and nodded turning to see the two blonde running at full speed just as both of them tripped. Rei of coursed just sighed and shook her head. This was going to be a long weekend.

"COME ON OVER BABY!" Minako belted out the lyrics of the song playing on the radio while dancing in her seat. Rei sighed and looked out the window, her headache was getting worse. Usagi joined and as the group drove past a group of guys both blonds stuck their head out of the window waving. At this moment Rei had had enough grabbing both Usagi and Minako she pulled them both back into their seats and turned back away from them with a permanent scowl on her face. Ami turned to look at Makoto and the two shared a look while Usagi began to complain to Minako about Rei. "She's always ruining my fun!" The princess pouted and Minako giggled as the scowl on Rei's face deepened. "I think she just wants all the attention for herself." Minako whispered loudly and when Rei turned to yell at Minako but she merely winked leaving Rei sputtering and everyone else in the car laughing. Huffing Rei turned and looked out the window. How much longer did she have to put up with these people! As she huffed again she heard a quiet chuckle and turning her glare around she came eye to eye with Minako yet again and with her wink Rei's eyes widened and she turned around to glare back out at the window as the chuckle turned into a full out laugh.

Pulling over at a pit stop they all climbed out and instantly Usagi grabbed ahold of Rei's arm pulling her along. Sighing she walked along to the bathroom. "Hey guy's we'll be right back!" Rei called over her shoulder as they disappeared behind the door. Ami sighed and glanced behind her at Makoto. She gave Ami a small smile and walked to her pausing she glanced back at Minako. "You ok? We are going to get some snacks." Minako smiled and grinned nodding at them and leaned against the van. "I'll be here waiting!" Ami and Makoto smiled running off into the store behind Rei and Usagi. Usagi and Rei met up with Ami and Makoto at the register and seeing that Minako wasn't there glanced outside to see if she stayed with the van except she didn't see anything. Frowning she saw wisps of blond hair come out of a store carrying a brown bag and frowned. _What was she doing?_ The cashier stated her total and she paid for her portion of the snacks and was dragged back out of the store with Usagi already ripping into her bag of chips. "Geeze Odango can't you wait until we get into the car at least!" She mumbled something but it couldn't be made out over the mouth full of chips. They all got back into the car and Minako acted completely normal but Rei knew something was off and the brown bag Minako was caring earlier was nowhere to be seen.

They were so close Minako could smell the salt in the air. They drove over a bridge and she couldn't help but exclaiming at how pretty the ocean was and how high up they were. Usagi eventually joined her and she smiled as they both shared mischievous grins. Rei smiled softly at them and glancing up at the two upfront she chuckled to see Ami doing something similar while Makoto fought between looking at the road and watching Ami. The group eventually arrived at the small and cute little beach house beside the sea that Rei's father owned. Minako was the first out and stretching she exclaimed in utter delight. "The sun! The sea! The smell of salt in the air!' making a dramatic pause she turned to her friends and winked 'We ARE GONNA PARRRTTTYYY!"Usagi and Makoto exclaimed while Rei and Ami just shook their head. "LAST ONE TO THE BEACH HAS TO UNPACK!" And with that Minako took off. It was that dramatic split second of realization that every unsuspecting individual gets caught up in before the girls all made a mad dash for the coast line.

Minako reached the coast line first followed by Makoto and Rei. Ami arrived next which left Usagi to unpack. Realizing this the princess burst out into tears crying. Sighing Rei turned to her and was about to scold her until Minako hugged the princess saying they would all help her. Rei smiled softly and stepped into the warm waters of the Sea of Japan. The wind blew sending her hair out behind her and she breathed in the salty air deep and released her breath. She felt a touch on her arm and saw it was Minako giving her the famous heartbreaking smile and she couldn't help that her heart beat sped up. "Are you ok? I've never seen you so at ease." Rei nodded and gave her commander a small smile. "It's so beautiful here." Looking back out at the ocean that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles she couldn't help but relax. "Wouldn't it be a shame if I didn't at least enjoy myself?" Hearing Usagi in the background yelling at a crab Rei sighed. "That is of course if we can keep little miss fancy pance out of trouble long enough." Rei turned to Usagi and grabbed her hand pulling her back to the van to get started unpacking. Minako giggled and followed the Miko.

After unpacking the van and straitening up the house the group hit the beach. Ami was sitting down reading while Makoto and Rei were racing and Minako and Usagi were cheering in the surf. "Ami-chan's face is always stuck in a book!" Usagi complained and Minako chuckled. "Well, let's go do something about that then shall we?" Minako and Usagi crept up behind the poor unsuspecting Mercurian and after both nodded at the other a silent plan taking affect. Usagi dove onto the girl tickling her while Minako grabbed the book. Instantly Ami screamed and the next think the girls knew they were being attacked by bubbles and thrown across the sand. Rei and Makoto were there almost instantly while Rei grabbed Usagi in midair and together they both fell into the water. Minako face planted in the shallow water and a split second later Makoto was there pulling the girl up. "Are you ok?!" Rei yelled out dragging Usagi onto land while Ami sprinted to her checking her over for signs. "I'm so sorry! You guys snuck up on me and I was reading a thriller and it just. ." Ami was cut off as Usagi wrapped her arms around Ami and was pulled into the water. Rei looked at Minako and walked over to her with a dark look on her face. "Are you ok?" Minako nodded. "Good, now what in the hell possessed you to lead Usagi in danger like that?!" Rei whispered and she towered over Minako. Minako looked down and bit her lower lip. She didn't expect any of this to happen. "Rei, aren't you being a little harsh. I mean its Ami and they were trying to get her to lighten up." Rei glanced up at Makoto and saw the frown on her face. Pausing she looked down at Minako and noticed the girl was near tears. "Mina I. ...I'm sorry." She whispered and looked down into the water herself. Mina could have been hurt as well. "No your right, thanks for not letting me forget that . . . Mars." With that Minako shoved past Rei and headed towards the deck of the beach house. Sighing Makoto raised an eyebrow as Rei looked up at her. The silence stretched almost uncomfortably and then Rei felt even more uncomfortable. "What?!" "You and your temper pyro. That's all I'm saying." She walked past Rei and joined Usagi and Ami playing. Rei sighed, she felt bad for her outburst and none of the circumstances were Mina's fault. Looking up at the beach house she knew she would have to go and apologize but first they needed food. "Hey guys? Who's up for some fishing?"

Mina sighed and looked out at the others playing around in the water catching fish and various shellfish. The door opened and Rei walked in with a sad smile on her face. Mina felt her heart squeeze and then she turned her head away indicating that she didn't want to talk right now. Rei sighed and sat down beside the blonde moving her long curls away from her back and started rubbing in small circles. Almost instantly Minako tried to pull away and if Rei had seen her face she would have let her at the sight of the blonde's tears. Rei said nothing and Minako focused just on breathing. Wiping the tears from her eyes she let out a shaky sigh. "You were right, I should have considered that." "No I wasn't, it was foolish and stupid. I'm sorry Mina, You didn't deserve that." Rei whispered in her ear and shivers ran up and down Mina's spine. Then Rei's arms were around her and she couldn't help but treasure this moment. She felt so amazing, and smelled like lavender and smoky incense. Rei smiled down at the blonde as she unintentionally snuggled closer. "You forgive me? Mina?" Mina looked up into lavender eyes and her heart stopped. The beauty of this woman could always render her senseless. She gave Rei a small smile. "Always pyro, always." Rei grinned and stood up pulling Minako up with her and outside with the others who already has a small campfire going and Makoto began cooking the fish and crab.

As the food was finished cooking and the senshi ate and laughed the moon rose high and bright into the sky. Smiling up at the moon Usagi couldn't help but feel as if everything was perfect. Even though she knew she should she couldn't help but feel a little sad and even though she tried she couldn't help but keep the smile from dropping. She missed him, she missed him so much Mamo-chan, her prince. Minako caught her gaze and gave her a small smile and sat down beside her. "He misses you to." She whispered and Usagi glanced up at her best friend in awe. "Thank you Mina-chan." She hugged Minako tight and smiled at her. Minako smiled back and they joined in the rest of conversation and teasing. As it neared 12 Ami stood up and in an exclamation of excitement called them all over to the edge of the sand dooms and then they sat and wait until the most amazing thing happened. In split seconds at least one hundred turtles popped out of the sand and began making their way into the surf. The group stared in awe and excitement as the little guys made the harsh journey with Ami explaining everything. How the journey made them strong enough to survive the tides of the water. She also explained the danger of the crabs and small birds that would eat the baby turtles if they weren't fast enough. They sat for an hour and the last few turtles were making their way into the surf and there were only two left. "You're sure we can't help them Ami? They are struggling." Minako asked softly as she noticed the last two having problems deciding which way to go. "We can't Mina this is nature's way." "Why are they turning around and heading back to the dunes Ami?" Usagi asked and then Ami explained how the light from the stars and moon shining off the water told the turtles which way to go. She then pointed out that there were no street lights.

Suddenly a nosey crab came closer to the two turtles and if began to chase after them. The turtles weren't even facing the right way to get to safety and Minako knew that the two wouldn't survive. Usagi grabbed her hand and she squeezed her eyes. She refused to watch a life get taken and do nothing about it but right before she acted she smelt lavender and felt the soft silk of raven colored hair whips across her face. Opening her eyes she saw Rei stepped in front of the crab and protect the turtles. Ami scolded Rei but she didn't pay attention. She walked with the turtles all the way down to the water's edge. Turning she gave them a grin and Minako's heart fluttered. The group began to walk a little more until Usagi began to yawn and leaned more on Minako's shoulder. "Guy's I'm tired." Usagi said stopping. The group looked at each other than Rei stepped up beside her and grabbed her hand. "Come on I'll walk you back." The waved to the other girls and headed back towards the beach house. Minako looked on after them and before she knew it Ami and Makoto were all the way down towards the other side of the beach. Sighing Minako realized she was alone again. Then flashes of red ribbons popped up in her head and she felt the effects from keeping the mask in place slip. She turned and began walking back towards the beach house with dark thoughts in her mind.

Rei and Usagi sat down by the bonfire left unattended. The waves sounded in the back ground and the stars shined bright in the sky. Looking up Rei could see the moon shine so brightly and it made her smile. Queen Serenity might be looking down on them as they speak. Sitting down beside Usagi, the wind blew a small gust but enough to cause a chill in the air. Usagi moved closer to Rei and feeling cold herself she pulled the princess closer. The firelight cast shadows across her face and Rei was speechless. Her blue eyes shined bright and she smiled up at Rei. "Thank you Rei-chan. You always save me." Usagi whispered and snuggled closer to her best friend. She was slightly lonely without Mamoru there and Rei had noticed. "And I always will Odango, I will always be here." Rei whispered holding Usagi closer as she closed her eyes. Usagi didn't even notice the insult she was too comfortable in the Miko's arms. "Rei, why is that?" Usagi looked over her shoulder causing Rei to blush and look away. "I …" "Is it because I'm the Moon Princess? And you are my senshi? Is that the only reason you protect me?" Usagi turned more towards Rei facing her completely and Rei couldn't lie any longer.

Looking down at the sand she gave a bitter smile. "No, it was never that and I don't believe it ever will be. You saved me Usagi, and gave me a new life with new friends." Rei looked out over the beach seeing Ami and Makoto playing in the high tide with the moons light making the water glisten. "I will always be in debt for that, and my feelings for you will never change." Rei whispered the last. She looked down in shame and willed the tears not to come, but they did. Small streams of tears she never released trailed down her cheeks and Rei could not stop them. She felt warm hands pull her face up and started wiping the tears away. Usagi leaned down and kissed Rei's forehead. "There will always be a special place in my heart for Rei-chan. One that no one can ever fill. Not even Mamo-chan, but he has a special place in my heart to. One that no one can fill either. So I need you both Rei-chan. Call me selfish, but I need you both . . . no I need you all in my life. Ami, Makoto, Minako, even the outers I need you all." Usagi hugged Rei close and wiped the rest of her tears away. Rei nodded and gave Usagi a small smile. Even if this night caused her the most pain in the world, she was still glad Usagi knew. She wouldn't have to hide anymore; she wouldn't have to feel guilty for looking away when she kissed him. Usagi stood and yawned, "Good night Rei-chan. Sweet dreams." Rei nodded and said good night, looking up at the sky Rei refused to not smile. She was stubborn and knew she could not hide her emotions any longer so she was happy in the end.

Minako was heading back to the house the back way. She wasn't paying attention to anything, not the moon, the water, the campfire, and not even her princess. All she saw was dark hair covering her face, and a body snuggling closer to her calling her by another name. It seemed as if the past was out to haunt her tonight and she had no choice but to be taken back. She felt the ghost of a touch along her spine and she shivered but before she could be taken too far into her head she heard voices and decided to cut down by the path. Seeing that it was Rei and Usagi she moved closer so she could hear their words. She knew she shouldn't and she had a feeling that what she would hear would cause way more damage than she herself could conceive of. She didn't know how right she was.

Off in the distance Makoto and Ami were enjoying their walk along the beach. Somehow they always seemed to get stuck together not that they minded much. Makoto couldn't help but giggle at Ami's enthusiasm to explain and tell her everything, but her fear was even more comical. When they came to a tide pool she refused to get in do the "dangers" called shell fish and coral rock. Makoto stood in a tide pull and pulled Ami into the pond giggling at Ami's screams. She has heard so many rumors about this girl it was hard to believe any of them were true now that she knew the real Ami. Ami smiled up at Makoto with a small grin on her face, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked softly. The moonlight shined on her hair and made her dark eyes sparkle. Makoto looked away trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She said puffing out her cheeks making Ami giggle. She didn't answer instead she wrapped her arm around Makoto's and just pulled the tall brunet along with her on the beach. Even if evil came one day at least they had this moment to enjoy and with the beautiful moon shining overhead and the strong tall Jovian beside her she felt more alive and safe then fighting the most evil monster and being at home in her own bed.

Minako sat still in her room staring at the brown bag and refusing to think about its contents. Her mother was always drunk so why should it bother her? She went as far as to reach into the bag open it the bottle. Before pushing it away and crying. She promised herself she would never subcome to this. She had promised that little girl that was left alone at home because her mother had left with some guy that she would never go down this road. In a land of paradise it seemed even more tragic. She wiped away her tears and poured herself a glass but could not force it to her lips. Staring at the amber liquid she called herself all kinds of names and finally replayed the conversation outside between Rei and Usagi. Rei was in love with her . . . was in love with their princess. A shaft of pain pierced her heart and she grabbed the glass and poured it into her mouth swallowing. She immediately felt sick and ran to the bathroom after emptying her stomach she grabbed the bottle and poured it into the toilet before flushing. Walking blindly to the shower she took off her clothes and sat in the shower with the water on hot and full blast. This way her tears wouldn't show. She knew they couldn't see, and she had to act normal. All she wanted was for everyone to be happy. Looking down and her ribbionless fingers her heart ached more. Why did this happen? Tilting her head back the curtain of water washed her final tears away. A knock sounded at the door making her jump. "O-one second!" "Minako are you ok?" Rei asked softly. She felt a sudden uncomfortable emotion just a few seconds ago and all she could think about was the goddess. "I'm just great Rei-chan!" Minako opened the door partially and flashed Rei her million watt smile. Smiling back Rei nodded until she looked down and seeing Minako's thigh on the outside of the door she blushed. "Uh, well it's late. Good night Minako." "Good night . . . Rei-chan."

_**And that is the end of chapter four. This is so different from my usual writing style and sorry it took so long to get this out to you. I've been kinda busy and very tired **____** well as always read and review and let me know if you like it or hate it! HAVE A BLESSED DAY AND SMILE A BEAUTIFUL SMILE! **_


End file.
